Soup To Nuts
by betty-boo
Summary: Soup to nuts, beginning to end and everything in between, a tale of Angel Reyes' lover.
1. Chapter 1

"So, it's an initiation? Of sorts?" Bishop concluded.

"Si," Marcus nodded, blowing out smoke and pushing the stub of his cigar into the ashtray. He clasped his hands and rested them on the able, leaning in closer as Bishop started to talk to him in a quieter voice.

"How do we get in? The shipyards open twenty four seven. A lot of innocent civilians around." Bishop paused to look at the guys, playing two on two basketball. He kept an eye on Creeper more than the others. He was their newest member, fully patched in three months ago after a long stint at the Dog Kennels and although he'd been clean for over a year Bishop had seen people relapse many a time. "Do we need to bring in Oakland?" He continued.

"We can have them on standby. I think the less the better. I've got someone in mind to help us break in. Just need two, maybe three guys for muscle."

"I'll bring Angel. He's got street smarts. And Coco. I'll put him on the perimeter. If someone starts shooting, at least we have a shooter on the grassy knoll to watch our backs. Taza too, he'll keep us all level headed if shit hits the fan."

Bishop's eyes went back to the guys, drinking from his cold beer. "Who's your guy you're bringing in?"

"You know them," Alvarez stood, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Don't worry, we can trust them."

* * *

"Really Marcus? Really?" Bishop exasperated, gesturing to Nicole standing a few feet away.

"She's good," Alvarez told him.

"She fucking better be." Bishop walked a few feet away trying to calm down. He couldn't believe Marcus had bought Nicole in on this, and that he didn't forewarn him. He glanced back at the small group. They were sans kutte and everyone in black jeans and hoodies. Coco was dressed in dark camo for when they'd drop him off nearby in some trees for cover. Taza was talking to Angel probably offering a few words of advice. Angel was taking it in and nodding in agreement. Bishop knew Angel could shoot but this was probably the riskiest thing he'd done for the Club. That they'd all done. Still, they did this, they would be making bank with the Cartel.

He heard Nicole's voice carry. "I'm not wearing it!" Alvarez was holding out a kevlar vest, persuading her to put it on. "I can't wear it, it's too big and bulky, I won't be able to move in that thing." As they continued to argue in hushed tones, Angel and Coco gave each other a look. What had they gotten in to? There was obviously some unresolved conflict between Nicole and Bishop, and Alvarez had made a remark along the lines of "She's family." She didn't look latino, her pale skin almost reflected the moonlight so perhaps she was family by marriage to someone?

Whoever she was, she looked like a cat burglar from a comic book. In an all black tight bodysuit and a thick black headband holding her brown hair off her face. She was still quietly arguing with Alvarez, now putting on some sort of hip pouch and tying her hair in a big bun.

"Are we ready, gentlemen?" Taza interrupted Angel's line of vision.

"Yeah, you?" Coco answered for them.

Bishop went back to the group as Taza was handing out small ear pieces they could communicate with.

"Damn, this is fancy," Nicole mused looking at the small bug before popping it in her right ear. It felt odd but she felt really cool.

"Don't speak until you have to. And no first names. Initials only." Bishop remarked, mainly at Nicole.

"Right. Sorry," she apologised. Her eyes went to the ground then flicked up and she saw Angel looking at her with a kind of sympathy. She felt her cheeks blush slightly at the realisation that people could see the awkwardness and somewhat hostility between her and Bishop. Her eyes sought out Alvarez and he offered her an apologetic smile, holding out his arm as she walked up to his side and he walked her to the van that would take them all to the Shipyard.

Nicole looked in awe at the huge sniper on Coco's lap. It was good to know that they had someone watching over them but it made Nicole realise this situation was pretty serious. All she knew was they had to get some intel - a USB stick in the Manager's Office held incriminating evidence of some sorts. This was completely different but also the same to what she was used to. She exhaled slowly, feeling her heart beating faster she instinctively put her hand to her chest, feeling it's movements slow down.

Taza eyed the brunette woman at the other end of the truck. Alvarez bought her in, called her family so she could be trusted - but was she up to the task? She already looked nervous. Plus, the animosity between her and Bishop wasn't good for the group. It took away from the task at hand. He couldn't miss the glare that their President was shooting at the woman, eyes on her chest.

The van slowed down and Coco jumped out, into the dark night, and the truck pulled forward, continuing on its journey. The next time it stopped they were at the Shipyard. The manager's office was right in the middle of the site. They entered from the North side. The South faced out to the water, to the East was a massive cliff drop, and to the West was dense forest.

They were with their backs against a brick wall, watching the spotlight's beam pass over them as it surveyed the area for trespassers.

"You have eyes on us Coco?" Bishop asked.

"I thought we were using initials only?" Nicole couldn't stop the words falling through her mouth. Bishop just glared at her again. Taza squeezed her shoulder.

"I see you Prez," His voice came through their earpieces.

"See a way in?"

"Over the fence. There's no guards where you are, the spotlight's automated. "

"The fence is electrified and has motion sensors on it. Boost me up over the wall. I can disable the alarms, and the lights," Nicole stated.

Bishop hesitated for a second. He had to trust in Alvarez's decision to bring her in to help them. It was go time and he had to push his feelings aside for the guys. He gave a firm nod.

"Boost me up?" Nicole asked Angel. He was the tallest and she'd get a good advantage from him.

He complied, clasping his fingers together bending his knees slightly and pushing back against the wall. She felt lighter than she looked, one boot going into his hands and he pushed up, forcing her into the air and she seemed to glide up the wall, reaching her hand out and catching the top. She moved quietly and quickly, bringing her other hand up to the wall, hoisting herself up. A second later she dropped down the other side and disappeared from their sight.

Angel dusted off his leather gloves and the guys waited in silence ears straining for her movements. They didn't hear anything.

"You have eyes on her?" Angel asked Coco.

"No."

"What is she doing?" Bishop hissed.

"Relax," Taza soothed.

The spotlight turned off then they heard a click and the electrified fence started to slide open a little. Nicole's head peeked through.

"Et Voila!" she gestured and the guys followed her through the small gap. They crouched behind some stacked up pallets nearby, before heading into the central building via a maintenance door.

Nicole knelt in front of the door and bought out a small tool from her hip pouch. She began wiggling the door lock.

"Can you do that-" Bishop started.

"Done!" She quipped, opening the door and slipping inside. They walked down a maintenance corridor, surrounded by overhead pipes and air ducts. They came to a dark green door, a small window pane which Angel peeked through.

"Two guys taking a break," He whispered dramatically back to the group. Peering again through the small window, he was satisfied they were distracted by their food and ducked his head, walking past the door. The guys followed and Nicole bought up the rear.

They came to a T in the corridor Angel and Taza stopped at each corner trying to peer around. The overhead pipes and ducts were getting noisier and they would struggle to hear any one coming. Bishop thought back to the plans of the building Alvarez showed him.

"Office is on the left. Coco, how do we look?"

"They're loading a truck, looks like some sort of issue, lot of bodies in that area. You should be good, but you need to be quick."

"We're on it."

Bishop nodded to Angel, signalling for him to proceed. Angel peeked around the corner and at the far side another green door with a white plaque that read Manager's Office stared back at him.

"It's right there."

Taza was looking down the right hand side of the corridor. "We got company," he mouthed and the four of them sunk back into the wall. A maintenance engineer walked past, whistling, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He tripped over his own foot and stumbled, coffee going over his clipboard and his jacket.

"Oh shit!" the guy cursed. "Damn that's hot!" he grumbled to himself as he tried to wipe the coffee off the clipboard, gave up then turned back the way he came. His hi vis vest had the word SITE MANAGER embroidered onto the back.

"Go. I'll cover us here." Taza nodded to Bishop.

The Prez ran down the corridor to the Manager's Office, followed by Nicole then Angel. Nicole knelt in front of the door again, wiggling the lock. This one was taking more time and Angel shifted on his feet.

"I don't mean to rush you, querida, but hurry the fuck up!" Angel whispered looking up and down the corridors.

"Relax, A." Nicole said working her magic on the lock. Bishop rolled his was trying to be a smart ass. A few wiggles later and they were in the office.

"Search the bookcase." Bishop told Angel as he started to rummage through the drawers of the computer desk. "Intel's on a USB stick."

"Guys, the truck's loaded and gone. Watch out." Coco's voice filled their ears.

"Got it." Taza replied for them. "We're good here, for now, but I don't think the Managers coffee break will last much longer."

Angel and Bishop were being messy, moving and touching everything they could find. Looking in every pot, dish, and drawer they could find.

"Where the fuck is it?" Angel hissed.

"It's here. Keep looking."

Nicole stood in the middle of the room surveying it. It was small, just two filing cabinets, a bookcase, and a computer desk were it's only furnishings. There were no windows. That was bad. The door was their only escape. She looked up, the pipe and air ducts didn't run through this room. But there was an air vent that was surprisingly clean. She got her small flashlight and shone it on the vent, seeing a small wooden box hidden up there.

"It's up here. In the vent."

The two guys stopped in their frantic search and Angel stood beside her, gaze following the torchlight beam to see what she was looking at.

"I got it," he told her, standing on his tip toes and pushed the vent up enough to reach up and grab the box.

Taza whistled in their ear pieces. The manager was coming back and they had to get out.

Opening the box there was nothing inside.

"Empty."

Angel turned to bishop, turning the box upside down to prove his point.

"Coco, Taza, buy us time," Bishop told them.

"Got any other ideas?" Bishop asked Nicole.

She scanned the room again. So, the wooden box was a decoy. It wasn't in the obvious place of the computer desk, and it wasn't in a hidden place like a vent.

"I bet the manager's got it on him. Something this important, he wouldn't let it out of his sight."

They felt a strong vibration like a small earthquake.

"What was that?" Bishop asked.

"My bad," Coco said they could hear him smile. "Missed and hit an oil tanker," he lied. A fire alarm blasted in their ears as they heard shouts and people running past the office down the hall.

"Nice work," Bishop praised and Angel couldn't miss the look of jealously that passed across Nicole's face.

"Here, we'll blend in."

Bishop took two hi viz vests from the coat stand and passed one to Angel.

"What about her?" Angel asked nodding to Nicole, shrugging the vest on.

"I'll climb through the vent. Meet you outside," she answered before Bishop could reply. She had already removed the vent guard, taking the wooden box back from Angel.

"Need a boost?" he asked.

"I got it," she dismissed him and jumped up, arms in the air and grabbed the edge of the ceiling. She was like a cat again hoisting herself up silently. Angel watched for a few seconds, hearing nothing but the slight click of the vent as she replaced the grid cover. He followed his Prez out the office, alarm bell still ringing in his ears, glancing over his shoulder up towards the ceiling. He hoped she'd be alright.

After a few minutes of radio silence, Angel and Bishop had made it outside, hidden in sight in their vests, blending in with the crowd that surrounded the oil tanker ablaze from Coco's shot. Taza joined them swiftly, having found his own vest and hard hat.

"I don't see him anywhere, you?" Angel asked, a little desperately. This was supposed to be an in and out job and quite frankly, it had gone tits up. There was a fire which meant cops and fire men woud be swarming the site at any moment.

"Nothing. Where's Nicole?" Taza asked.

"She went in the air vent. Can you hear us, Nicole?" Angel asked, because it was apparent that Bishop wasn't going to.

"Coco, do you see her?" Taza asked.

"I think I saw her jumping across some shipping containers a few minutes ago, but I dunno."

"We're going to have to split up. We need to get this Manager alone for the intel. Use force if neccessary," Bishop ordered.

"I'll go over there. Two minutes?" Taza asked and Bishop nodded. Taza disappeared to the left in the crowd. As Angel and Bishop moved along the outskirts of the crowd eyes searching for their target, Coco's voice came over their ear pieces.

"Guys, I have to bolt. Cops and fire engine's coming, too much heat on my position."

"Understood. Stay safe, brother," Bishop said, and they heard a soft click as Coco destroyed his ear piece.

As Angel noticed blue and red flashing lights he mumbled, "What're we doing here Bish?"

"This isn't working. Let's regroup where we started."

"Guys!" a feminine voice came into their ear pieces. Even though she spoke just one word she was breathless, frantic almost. "T's hurt, over by the weighing station, on the south side!" She told them and Angel took off in a run away from the crowd to the area Nicole told them of. He arrived there the same time as Bishop. Taza was sitting on the floor holding his arm, tucked away around the corner of a bulding. Nicole was crouched beside him, her black outfit covered in dust from the air vent.

"What happened?" Bishop asked crouching the other side of Taza.

"Thought I saw the manager come this way. Got too close to the tanker and something exploded again. Got burnt, and I think at least one rib is bruised, " he offered in explanation, looking down to his arm that was bright red and blistered.

"What do we do?" Nicole asked looking between the three of them. Bishop took a prepay out his pocket.

"We're getting out of here, I'll call Alvarez. We'll come back another night to get the intel."

"I have it." Nicole told him.

"You do?" Angel asked surprised.

"Yeah," she looked up at him. "Pick pocketed it off the manager in the panic. He didn't notice. Had to hide in a vent for ages, so I guess the signal was down, I couldn't hear any of you. Thought you'd left me," she added a little chuckle but it was nervous and Angel realised she really did think they'd bailed on her.

Alvarez bought the van to where he'd dropped them off. Coco jumped out the passenger seat and slid open the back for them to jump in. Taza could walk, albeit slowly, but needed help getting in the back. They climbed in and Angel shut the doors, banging the roof to signal they were all inside and to start driving.

Nicole noticed the guys take out their ear pieces so she did the same, glad to get the lumpy thing out her ear.

"Did you get it?" Coco asked from the front seat.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole replied and reached into her hip pouch. "Here," she offered the USB stick to Bishop.

"Thanks," He mumbled. "Get rid of your ear piece." he told her.

She looked at the thing in her palm then glanced around wondering where she was supposed to put it. Angel reached across and took it from her palm, dropping it to the floor with his and crushed both with a quick stomp of his boot. When he looked back up he saw her looking at him, a thankful smile on her lips and she gave a quick nod before turning to Coco who was speaking to her.

"You got it?" He asked with the same level of surprise that Angel had.

"I told you guys," Alvarez spoke for the first time since getting in the van. "She's good at what she does," he looked back over his shoulder briefly to look at Bishop.

"No shit. Nice work, Poptart," Coco chuckled.

"Thanks." She blushed a little and Angel smiled a little to himself. "Wait, Poptart?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you know, cause they got white icing on them and you - well you're white."

Nicole looked down at her outfit - she was still covered head to toe in her black 'cat burglar' suit and black gloves. "Awh shit, really?" she teased, making a point of holding her arms out and looking at them.

The guys laughed, even Bishop chuckled a little. Maybe it was nervous laughter that they'd gotten out that mess with the intel and without any major casualties.


	2. Chapter 2

Still pitch black, the van pulled up to a ranch in the middle of nowhere. Following suit, and not really sure of what was going on, Nicole exited the van. Despite Taza being much larger than she was and four other guys there, Nicole took it upon herself to offer her hand to help him out the van.

"Thank you," he smiled appreciatively then hissed in pain. The burn had been left untreated all this time and was getting worse. She smiled back at him, then remained by the van as Bishop walked with his VP up to the house. Coco and Alvarez followed, leaving Angel to close the van doors. He nodded his head for Nicole to walk with him.

"So, uh, I don't know what the deal is between you and Bish, but I do know he won't say this so I will. Thank you. Not just for the job, but for helping Taza as well." Angel said appreciatively.

"It's ok," she smiled the sheepish smile again she did whenever anyone thanked her. "I kind of had...fun?"

Angel laughed a little. "Yeah, it was - it was something. I swear we're normally way more organised than that. Turned in to a bit of shit show."

They had walked up veranda steps to the house, warmth and light emitting from inside. A fragrant and soft spicy smell assaulted their senses as Angel and Nicole paused by the front door. Hidden amongst the spices was a faint smell of animal manure in the night air.

"You coming in?" Angel asked.

"Is this your place?" Nicole asked apprehensively.

Angel couldn't help but snort. "No. Taza's," he said like it was obvious.

"But he hasn't invited me in."

"What, you a vampire, Poptart?"

Nicole giggled. She didn't have much interaction with guys growing up and had always been wary of them, but these were Alvarez's' friends. Coco and Angel were funny and easy. Taza seemed reserved but wise. And it looked like a big house, she was sure she could keep her distance from Bishop. Nicole followed Angel into Taza's home, the warmth, light and homely smell she'd got a glimpse of outside enveloped her more. It was very open plan with the living room and kitchen basically one large room on the bottom floor. A narrow staircase was to her immediate right. She looked with rising interest at the surrounding decor - pictures hung on the wall, photographs were framed. Motorcycle paraphernalia, ornaments, and vases loitered on shelves and cabinet surfaces. It was a home, and Nicole felt a sense of comfort being there, putting her at ease after the events of this evening.

She followed suit and zipped off her boots leaving them amongst the mens by the door. She ventured forward to the kitchen noticing Taza at the kitchen sink, a lady next to him she could only assume was his wife, who was using the sink tap to douse cold water on his burnt skin. Her hair had once been black but now showed signs of grey around the temples and roots, a few silvery strands running to the end of her hair which was tied back in a low ponytail.

Bishop was talking to the woman who was listening as well as tending to her husband, telling an edited version of what happened.

Taza groaned in pain as his wife turned to look for something. She saw a young brunette woman covered in dust. No doubt one of those who hung around the Clubhouse and couldn't string a well formed sentence together.

"You," She nodded to Nicole and the younger woman instantly stood straighter, "Bathroom upstairs, under the sink, there's a white pot with soothing balm in it. It's the colour of cat sick and smells like curry spices. Get it for me."

Nicole paused for a second and thought about what she was saying "Tamanu balm?"

The older woman was surprised by her understanding, and the look on her face didn't hide this. "Si, Tamanu," she waved her hand and Nicole moved silently and swiftly to the bathroom, returning with the requested item.

"Can I do anything else to help?" She looked around the kitchen. Pots and pans hanging neatly on the wall, a shelf with various spices, some more pictures on the wall. Nicole curled her toes at the warmth spreading inside her. The other guys had moved into the living room, comfortable on the sofas.

"Why don't you grab us some beers from the fridge, sweetheart?" Taza asked gently. Nicole followed his eyeline to the hidden fridge and grabbed the open box of beers. She took two out and placed them on the table where Taza was now sitting. She caught the older woman's eyes, looking to her hesitantly then to the living room then back to her. For the first time since arriving the older lady smiled at her. It seems she wasn't the normal type that flocked to the Club and it's members. She seemed a little nervous, which she supposed was a given as she was in a strangers house. She would ask Taza about her later, after he rested.

Nicole turned and headed further into the living room. Alvarez and Bishop had taken up a seat in each of the large armchairs, opposite each other. Coco had sat in the middle of the large sofa, and opposite him Angel was the only one to stand, leaning against the mantle above the fire. They all looked pensive, tired, and stopped talking as she approached them.

Alvarez held open his hand, gesturing for a beer, "Gracias, carino. {thank you sweetheart}"

She picked one out the box and handed it to him. She turned to Coco who gave her a peace sign. She was a bit puzzled then realised he wanted two beers, which she handed to him. She turned again to Bishop, hand already in the box and around the glass bottle when he waved his hand signalling he didn't want one. Lastly, she turned to Angel who shook his head to her.

"I'm good," he mumbled. Truth was he did want one, but he'd seen her face when Bishop refused her, and felt sorry for her. Bishop never refused a beer. This dislike he held for her was getting old, but the more it went on the more he wanted to know.

Nicole sat with Taza and his wife, who she found out was named Mae, once Taza was patched up and he went to bed. Mae offered Alvarez and Bishop a bedroom each and handed out blankets and pillow to Coco and Angel. The second Bishop had left Angel pounced for his chair.

"There's a room for you too, azucar, {sugar}" Mae smiled.

"I - are you sure?" Nicole blinked.

"Si," the older lady smiled, and walked her through the living room.

"Buenas Noches {Goodnight} Mama Taza," Coco and Angel chorused.

"See you in the morning, boys," Mae flicked the light switch and darkness enveloped the downstairs in an /"Later Poptart," Coco called.

"Night," Nicole turned at the sound of his voice and her eyes caught Angel taking off his shirt, leaving him in just a wife beater vest. She quickly looked away, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Angel, despite being packed into an armchair whilst Coco laid splayed out on the sofa with room to spare, had a restful night's sleep. He could sleep anywhere, and always possessed the ability to do so. When they took road trips as children he would sleep in the car whilst EZ would read. As he got older and started going to sleepovers and house parties, Angel would find himself waking up in stranger's beds, sofas and even bathtubs from time to time.

He was woken gently by Mae, caressing his cheek with the back of her knuckles. She had a soft spot for Coco and Angel, and she didn't hide it.

"Hola, Mama," Angel muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Hola nino {hello boy}, coffee is in the kitchen and Nicole's making French toast. Alvarez needs to see you outside."

Mae moved to Coco and woke him up by rubbing his closely shaven head, and repeated the words spoken to Angel. Angel grabbed his shirt and put it on, body craving nicotine and caffeine as he walked to the kitchen, sleepy eyes clearing and he noticed Nicole at the stove, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration as she busied herself making French Toast. Angel ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down before grabbing a mug. He shut the cabinet door harder then needed and Nicole turned at the sound.

"Hi," she greeted quietly. She was wearing the same outfit as last night, dust still covering some of her front. Mae had given her a very old, very thin denim shirt which she left unbuttoned.

"Dormiste bien?" Angel asked, pouring coffee.

"I - I don't know what that means." Nicole stuttered a slight blush spreading up her neck.

"Sorry." He always spoke in Spanish first thing in the morning whilst his body woke up. It seemed to be more natural for him at that time of day to do so. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh," she seemed to think over his question for a few seconds. "Yeah."

She turned back to the toast and sensing she wasn't going to speak again he took his coffee outside where Alvarez, Bishop and Taza were waiting. Coco appeared a minute later shovelling French Toast into his mouth.

"Galindo wants us to hand the intel directly over to his contact," Alvarez announced not beating around the bush.

"We can do that," Bishop nodded. "Galindo trusts us to do that, it's good right?"

"It is," Alvarez nodded. "Galindo's contact's code name is Red Fox. They're in Nevada on a business trip for the next seven days. When we get to Virginia City, we'll need to make another call."

"We don't have any charters in Nevada, can we call-" Angel started.

"I've already made the call, hermano {brother}." Alvarez interrupted.

"Do we all need to go? Gilly and Creeper are out for a few days. We need to keep a presence in Santo Padre." br /Angel asked, lighting another cigarette.

"Agreed," Taza answered. "I'm out for a few days as well," he continued, holding up his arm as if anyone could forget the incident from yesterday.

"Johnny, Angel you up for a road trip?" Bishop answered.

Nodding the guys agreed.

"I can do it," Nicole spoke from the doorway.

"The fuck?" Bishop asked incredulously.

"How long have you standing there, querida? This is a private conversation," Alvarez chastised softly.

"Sorry. The door was open so I thought I could just..." she trailed off. Bishop threw a look to Coco. He had been the last one in and obviously hadn't shut the door properly - if at all.

"My bad," he offered Bishop with a shrug and a smile.

"Anyone hungry?" Nicole offered, moving to the table and setting down another plate of French Toast. Coco enthusiastically grabbed another slice and Angel couldn't resist the smell, taking one for himself. Everyone took a slice except Bishop, Angel noticed.

"This is fucking amazing. What's your secret?" Coco asked around a mouthful of toast.

"My Mother's French," Nicole gave a small shrug tasking a glance at Bishop but his eyes were cast downwards into the coffee cup he was drinking from "And Vanilla essence."

Angel took a bite and couldn't help the groan that escaped. He ate the rest in three bites and grabbed another slice.

"I meant what I said, if you guys are busy I can go to Nevada," Nicole repeated her offer.

"Nicole, this is not your job," Alvarez replied.

"Technically it is. You hired me to find and deliver. I've found what you were looking for, now let me deliver for you. No extra charge." Nicole replied her voice growing more confident by the minute.

Alvarez looked to Bishop. "Up to you Primo."

Bishop looked to Nicole, eyes flicked to her chest before he closed them briefly and sighed. She didn't know the importance of getting this to the right hands. If something happened and she couldn't, or wouldn't, deliver the USB stick to Galindo's 'Red Fox', he and his Club would be in the shit at the hands of the Cartel. Their heads would be removed from their bodies before they could even realise there was a problem. On the other hand, Nicole taking their intel for them would get her out of his hair faster, and would free up his guys at the yard.

"I can go with," Angel offered after a short silence from Bishop. He took the ashtray from Coco and stubbed out his cigarette. "I, uh, was planning to visit EZ sometime soon anyways, so figure I can swing by on the way back?" He asked Bishop, scratching the back of his neck.  
Bishop nodded to himself. "Okay."

* * *

"Have you ever ridden before, azucar?" Mae asked, wiping down the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Nicole mused.

"On a bike? Your legs spread for hours at a time, it takes some getting used to. Maybe take some aspirin before you go. And pack some protein bars."  
Nicole opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "I don't have any. I don't have anything with me."

Mae opened a cupboard and gave her a handful of protein bars. "It might be a while between stops and whilst you can eat. Plus, a word to the wise, Angel gets hangry quick."

"Angry?" Nicole's eyes widened. She was about to embark on a journey with a stranger and he was prone to violent bursts?

"No, azucar, 'hangry' like the kids say. Hungry and angry - hangry. Si?" Mae replied laughingbr /Nicole nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later Nicole was carrying protein bars, a small medical kit, travel sized toothpaste, and a box of tampons that Mae had offloaded. Mae had given her tips for the road, so many Nicole couldn't remember any. When she asked Mae if she rode too she got a distant look in her eyes. "Si, when we were younger. We'd go exploring. Camp out in the desert and take Polaroid photos." She sighed nostalgically.

Now, Alvarez has pulled her aside to the living room and took a small black flip phone from his kutte pocket. "Take this, it's a prepay. It has three numbers - the Scrapyard, mine and Bishop's." Alvarez chose to ignore the look Nicole gave him at the mention of Bishop's name. "And this." He bought out a small gun.  
Nicole gasped and shook her head "No way. I don't know how and I don't want to use it."

"I don't want you to use it either but just in case." Alvarez moved forward and put the small gun in Nicole's waistband of her jeans. "Safety's on." He told her, kissing her cheek. "Angel's a good guy, do what he says. It's all good."

"You ready?" Angel asked, face contorting into slight bewilderment as he eyed up the assortment of random items in her arms.

"Yep, Protein bars and toothpaste, everything we apparently need for a road trip."

Mae approached them holding a black canvas rucksack like it was a trophy, exclaiming, "I knew I still had this somewhere!" And helped Nicole put her new found possessions in the pack. Angel clocked the small gun in her waistband that wasn't there before.

"You ever rode before?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Ok, so here's the ground rules. Hold on to me at all times - even if the bike stops. When the bike stops don't put your feet down. Ever. You'll throw me off balance then we'll both go down. I tell you when to get on and off. Got it?"  
Nicole nodded in agreement mentally noting Angel's instructions.

* * *

Mae had not been playing around when she told Nicole to take a couple of aspirin before setting off on the bike. Whilst Angel was filling the bike up at a gas station, Nicole was bending and stretching her legs, trying to get some feeling back into them.

"You'll get used to it," he called to her over his shoulder, enjoying the funny things she was doing by watching her in his bike mirror.

"You're doin' good, not too long now." he told her, He figured he'd throw her a bit of praise where it was due.

They were quickly back on the road, the sun descended quickly leaving a pink hue behind. They'd only gone a few miles when Nicole thought she heard the sound of more bikes behind them. She thought nothing more of it until she realised there were several - a cautious glance behind her showed 5 bikes, black silhouettes against what little daylight was left. She wanted to ask Angel if they were in any danger, but there was no way he'd be able to hear her. The bike slowed down a little as Angel tried to establish who their visitors were. The all black of the bikes gave no indication, and their riders all dressed in head to toe black made them impossible to recognise.

The one thing he did clock, and far too late, were the guns strapped to their bedrolls.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking off his helmet and riding glasses, Angel rubbed his eyes.

"You scared the shit outta me man, you know that?" He chuckled lightly, his heart only just slowing down after the rapid increase he'd just suffered. Nicole had felt her heart do the same, only slowing down as she realised the newcomers were not a threat.

The bikes had boxed them in, the front rider then relayed a hand signal that Nicole couldn't remember and Angel had nodded, slowing down so the two could ride side by side. They were so close that if Nicole had stuck out her leg she could've easily touched the other bike. With no further signals or words between them, they moved in unison, like all the bikes were really one, and pulled down a dirt road.

At the end of the road in the now dark blue sky, several yellow rectangles of light could be seen from what looked like a large house. As they got closer to the lights, it turned out to be a large wooden shack of a building with unmanned bikes lingering around outside, which is where they had parked up now.

The guy who had rode beside Angel took his helmet off and pulled down the black bandana with skeletal design that covered his face. His hair was mainly grey which seemed at odds with his still youthful looking face. He had a great physique, somewhat hidden by a black hoodie that he wore over his Mayans kutte.

"Thought you could do with an escort, hermano{brother}," the stranger greeted Angel in a heavy Spanish accent, with a firm handshake. As the two talked briefly, Nicole took her helmet off and massaged her head a little bit, enjoying the feeling of the cool night against her sweaty hairline. She stayed still, legs up like Angel had told her.

The friendly escort eventually headed inside the shack cabin and Angel nodded for her to get off. Beside him he heard a thud and whirled his head to see Nicole on the ground. He gave a short laugh. "Shit, you a'ight?" he asked although knew she was fine.

"Other than not being able to feel my legs? I'm fine," Nicole was glad it was dark and he couldn't see her cheeks flush. How embarrassing.

Angel got off his bike, clocking a small group of bikes that belonged to an allied MC he knew of - the Red Vipers. They were big in Europe but didn't have as big of a presence in America, hence their ally with the Mayans. He knew a few of the members, the Nomad president well enough to consider him a friend, and he'd often heard how they'd helped out the Nevada charter. They had a reputation for liking to party, and Angel suspected his desire for some hot food in his stomach, a soft pillow and an early night was about to go out the window.

He held out a hand for Nicole and led her to the wooden shack building. A few members were outside smoking, which he nodded to in greeting. He didn't spot the skinny blonde woman, hidden in the shadows of a busted light, but Nicole did. Her hair was heavily bleached with dark roots showing. She was underweight; her denim jacket looked at least two sizes bigger than it should be. She held a cigarette between her fingers whilst staring at Nicole, and judging by the long line of ash on her cigarette that threatened to fall at any second, the mysterious blonde had been watching for a while. Nicole didn't feel threatened, but she didn't feel like the woman was overly friendly either. In fact, the lady had an almost distant look in her eyes, like she was looking but not really seeing.

The wooden shack was in fact a Clubhouse, and it was stifling hot. The exposed wooden walls were covered in photographs of bikes, and what looked to be police mug shots. The bar looked like it had been made from pieces of large scrap metal, varying shades of rusted grey to shiny silver. Chairs, tables and bar stools were all mismatched- no two were the same. Floorboards creaked under her weight, the wood well worn with it's varying visitors. Despite the shoddy exterior, and to some degree the interior, it was kept neat and tidy. It was old, decrepit, but still loved.

An average built guy with shoulder length hair greeted Angel, and Nicole caught his name as T-Bone. He wore more rings than Angel and had more patches on his kutte. Nicole remained where she was, by the door, as Angel was greeted by others. He introduced Nicole simply, stating "This is Nicole, she's with me." And to be honest, Nicole didn't really think there could be anything more to be said. Although, she did wonder if the other Club members knew their true purpose here. About the _Red Fox_.

"Got you a room right at the end of the hall," T-Bone clapped his hand on Angel's back and glanced to Nicole "If you wanna change or freshen up or, y'know," he gave Nicole a wink. She returned with a tight smile.

"Thanks, appreciate it," Angel replied for them, and guided Nicole further into the Clubhouse, to the dorm room that T-Bone had given them. The dorm was sparsely furnished and only just big enough to hold the double bed and a dresser with an old TV on it. Luckily, there was an en-suite which was strangely the same size as the bedroom.

"Need a shower?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll grab us something to eat. Be quick - there's not much hot water here. And lock the door when I leave. Only open it to me, okay?" He purposely held her eyes to make her know she was serious.

"Are we okay here? Safe?" She asked wearily, eyes flashing to the door.

"Yeah, 'course, but they don't know you and you're not my Ol' Lady so - forget it, sorry I'm not tryin' to scare you just...stick right by my side okay? All night."

Nicole nodded in agreement.

"Lock it." Angel reminded her as he shut the door behind him. She immediately locked it, and put the chain on the door as well. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into here, but Angel did seem like a good guy and he was telling her to be safe, like Alvarez said. She stripped off her clothing and turned the shower on, getting in almost immediately. The water was hot on her weary skin. She hadn't even done anything, just been sat on a bike but felt like she'd ran a marathon or something. There was desert dust and dirt on her legs and chest - god knows how it got there but she enjoyed watching it going down the drain. She quickly washed her body forgoing her hair because it took too long to dry anyway. After she had dried and dressed again, changing her t-shirt to one that Mae had packed for her, Nicole sat on the bed waiting for Angel. He appeared about 5 minutes later, knocking on the door. He was sort of surprised when she opened the door.

"You were quick. Got food." He held up his findings and they ate in silence as Angel checked both of his phones. She decided to ask him about her earlier thoughts as to if the other members knew the reason for their visit.

"Yeah. They know what they need to know. But that's not a green light to talk to anybody about it," he warned.

"I understand."

She went back to her food, picked up her phone and seeing no notifications or messages turned her attention back to her food. Angel clocked her movements. She seemed somewhat alone. Granted, he barely knew her but he got a feeling that she didn't have many friends.

"Did you, uh, did you tell anyone where you were going? That you're here?" He asked tentatively.

"No. I just said that work was busy so I'd be gone for a few more days."

Interesting, who had she told? A boyfriend? He asked her as such.

She laughed and her cheeks blushed a little. She was cute when she did that. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." Her comment made her seem a lot younger than she was.

He dropped the conversation, finished his food then went for a quick shower himself whist Nicole waited in the bedroom trying to get the TV to work. There were people in the next room having loud sex and she wanted to drown the sound out before Angel came back in.

He appeared freshly washed and dressed in the same clothing as before, hair still damp. As she watched him run his fingers through his jet black hair she noticed it was curlier than usual, a thick black lock in particular couldn't be tamed and kept falling to his forehead.

"Ready?"

"For what?" She asked puzzled by both his question and how the damn TV worked - it still wasn't working.

"To mingle." He nodded his head back down the hall towards the main Clubhouse room where the party was. "If you'd rather stay here that's cool," He smirked at her as the woman next door let out a high pitched over done squeal.

"Nope!" Nicole exclaimed launching herself from the bed. "Lead on Macduff."

They went back down the hall to the small bar area.

"Angel?" a male voice carried over the music and people conversing.

"Liam?"

Nicole looked to where Angel had directed his attention and saw a heavily tattooed man, the same height and build as Angel with dark blonde hair haphazardly pushed back off his face. He wore a plain white t-shirt under his kutte and his arms were covered in black tattoos of varying designs from koi fish to dragons and geishas. The only colour tattoo on his arm was a red snake, mouth open wide with fangs bared.

"Get over here, man! Grab a beer with us!" Liam waved over his friend to where he was sitting on a sofa in a little nook of the Clubhouse.

"I thought I saw your bike out the front, how have you been?" Angel greeted the man he called Liam with a handshake and a clap on the back that Nicole was seeing a lot of recently.

"Good man, you? Heard a rumour you'd be here for the night. You travelling solo?" His eyes flicked to the brunette standing behind him. She looked a little doe eyed and wondered if Angel had picked her up at a gas station or something. Sometimes tourists or travellers or just bored house wives couldn't say no to a rugged biker with a promise of a party and a good time to break up the boring monotony of their everyday lives.

"Yeah, Club business."

Liam nodded at the short answer. The Red Vipers and Mayans were allies but that didn't mean they sat round each others campfires and told intimate details of their everyday Club business.

"Grunt, grab us some beers. And go get Bridget, she's outside somewhere." He spoke to a short, older guy with a bald head.

"This is Nicole, she's with me," Angel introduced as Liam resumed his seat on the sofa, Angel and Nicole sitting on the sofa opposite, just a small coffee table between them.

"Liam," he offered his hand over the coffee table to her. She shook it and marvelled at how good looking Liam was. He could easily be a model with his gorgeous blue eyes and strong jawline that was covered in a short well maintained beard. As beers were brought to them the guys talked about what they'd been up to and Nicole took a long sip of the cold drink, eyeing up the mirror on the table in front of Liam and realising the lines of white powder were cocaine. The table was littered with ash trays, beer bottles and bongs.

Somebody appeared beside them and Nicole realised it was the skinny blonde from outside, with the oversized denim jacket.

"Hey babe," Liam spoke, "Look, it's Angel!"

Her far away eyes drew focus to Angel and she smiled. "Hey you!" she greeted. Angel stood and they hugged each other.

"Hey Bee, been a while, huh?" The familiarity of his tone and their easiness with each other made Nicole realise they were friends.

"Bridget," The lady spoke by way of introduction, offering her hand to the pretty brunette next to Angel - of course he'd get the pretty girls. Bridget noticed her as the girl from his bike who had fallen off. She wasn't the usual type to hang around a Club or it's members, and certainly hadn't been on a bike before. She wondered what the connection between them was.

"I'm Nicole," she shook the bony hand of the other woman. Bridget moved her cigarette to her lips, and took off her denim jacket revealing a plain white t-shirt that matched Liams. She draped her jacket over the sofa and Nicole was surprised to see a patch covered most of the back of her jacket. A red snake, mouth wide with fangs exposed, exactly like Liam's tattoo. Above were the words PROPERTY OF emblazoned on another patch. She sat close to Liam, their thighs touching and their fingers intertwined. Liam spoke to her in a low voice, to which she shook her head.

Liam told Angel that they were staying the night before heading south, then all the way to England for a couple of months, to the Red Vipers Mother Charter. Due to the heavy increase of gangs within London, the MC were losing some territorial ground. The high rise in knife crime wasn't helping them, with more police on patrol and tighter legal restrictions which were making some of their side businesses and runs tricky. As Liam spoke Nicole kept glancing at Bridget and realised she was high on something. Her eyes weren't focused and she was in a dream like state. Watching Liam as he spoke, Nicole realised his eyes were pinned, no doubt from the coke in front of him. He offered some to Angel and Nicole, which they politely refused. Angel side glanced at Nicole, and if they weren't on their 'mission' she guessed he probably would have taken some. Perhaps, even if she hadn't been there he probably would have. She, had never even tried a cigarette herself.

After another beer each Liam led Angel outside wanting to show him something on his bike. Nicole thought it a little odd as it was pitch black outside. Angel told Nicole to stay with Bridget and after the two men had left, Nicole voiced her thoughts to the blonde woman.

"Don't question it too much, baby." Bridget said in a sleepy voice her head rolled back on the sofa. A woman walked by, her heels clacking on the floor. Bridget turned her head, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Who was that?" Nicole whispered.

"T-Bone's Old Lay. She fucking hates me."

"Why?"

Bridget shrugged a shoulder. "Dunno."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Nicole announced.

"It's this way," Bridget stood and stretched her arms, and Nicole could see her ribs.

"It's fine, I can go on my own."

"Are you crazy?" Bridget hissed looking around. "You can't walk around here on your own without Angel or a patch!" She grabbed her denim jacket and put it back on.

"I didn't think girls could get patched?"

"It's a property patch, gives protection." Bridget took Nicole's hand and led her to the bathroom. Nicole went inside, and to her horror and surprise Bridget followed her in. "If you walk around Club gatherings as a single woman and no property patch it means you're only good for one thing."

"What's that, then?" Nicole asked. Bridget smirked and caught the other woman's eye in the mirror. She gave a crude gesture, pushing her tongue against the inside of her cheek so it protruded a little

"Oh."

The foursome returned back to their original seats as Angel, Liam and Bridget started regaining stories of their previous adventures together. Nicole found their stories interesting - Bridget and Liam has ridden pretty much all over the South West - but after a while she started to feel a little left out. When Bridget and Liam left for a few minutes Nicole was glad of the reprieve and asked Angel about Bridget's patches.

"If they're for protection, would it make sense that I got one? Just while we're doing this?" Normally Nicole would not be so bold to ask that but she was a little tipsy.

Angel paused in thought taking a drag from his cigarette. "Patches mean something sacred, not just to the individual but to the club and the wider outlaw community. Different MC's have different bylaws about Property patches but generally speaking they're for wives of members. Liam and Bridget aren't married but they're basically as good as. They've been together for ages, way before I knew 'em. It means protection, but it also means that on more than one occasion Bridget's proved loyalty to Liam and the Club. In return, the Club, the Red Vipers, will offer her protection. The patch basically means if you mess with the woman wearing it, you won't just answer to her Old Man, but to all its members, in all it's charters, worldwide."

"Wow." Was all Nicole could say. Maybe it was the alcohol but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Angels brown orbs.

"What, you want one Pop Tart?" He mildly teased, nudging her leg with his. He left it flush against hers. During his explanation they'd leant their heads closer together.

"Maybe. It'd be nice to be part of something." She thought back to how Liam and Bridget we're sitting close together, so at ease in each other's company.

"Yeah, I get that."

Angel had moved even closer and Nicole could smell the beer and cigarettes from his breath. His lips pressed to hers so quickly, too quickly, and before her brain computed what happened Liam had dramatically exhaled and flopped into his seat. He made a comment about being tired from being on the road and Nicole felt her cheeks flush as she realised he must've seen what happened.

"You want another drink? Water?" Angel asked in her ear, breath puffing out on the sensitive skin there and his hand quickly squeezed hers.

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks," Nicole barely got the words out as her mouth was so dry. She hoped it was due to how hot the Clubhouse was but in reality it was because how Angel was making her feel.

As Angel stood and asked Liam if he wanted anything, Liam protested and offered for his Prospect to get them instead. Angel waved the offer off with a laugh and said that as he needed to stretch his legs, so he'd go.

Nicole realised with a bit of trepidation that she was alone with Liam. His kutte, his extremely beautiful face and those steely blue eyes were intimidating her.

"You got any tats?" He asked in a bright tone. He looked up from where he was tapping cocaine with a credit card. A polite smile on his face turned his eyes into a cornflower blue and she relaxed a little.

"Uh, no, too indecisive."

He laughed at her response, and he stopped what he was doing and engaged her further.

A few minutes of conversation went by and Nicole quickly scanned the small area for Angel. She felt at ease with Liam now, or as at ease as she could be with a total stranger. She spotted Angel sitting at the bar, Bridget standing next to him and talking. With Angel sitting, they were almost the same height. Bridget laughed and reached out to the curl in Nagels hair quickly twirling it with her finger. Nicole felt the beginnings of odd sensation flutter in her chest. Jealousy.

What was she jealous of? A lot of things. Bridget's ease at being around this Outlaw MC. Her ease at being in a relationship with Liam and not caring about open displays of affection. Her confidence and the way she conversed easily with Angel and made him laugh. And, although Nicole wasn't sure, she bet Bridget had never fallen off a bike.

Nicole turned back to Liam, who was looking at her with interest. His eyes went to Angel and Bridget, then back to the brunette opposite him. He gave a small smile.

"You jealous?" He enquired.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole awoke to a swift kick at the back of her legs. She momentarily forget where she was, her brain foggy from sleep. Opening her eyes and seeing the decor of the room, she remembered yawning so much that Angel practically ordered her to go to bed where she fell asleep instantly last night. Angel followed her to bed, and was the one who kicked her as he moved to his side as he slept.

It was still fairly dark, only just past dawn. As Nicole couldn't sleep she turned into her back, staring at the ceiling as Angel slept on beside her, mouth open slightly. Glancing down further she realised he had fallen asleep in his boxers and t-shirt on top of the covers. She had done the same, but thrown the comforter over her. She pulled it round her tighter debating on getting up - and going where? Doing what? - versus staying put and hearing Angels steady breathing.

A few moments later a loud knock came at the door. Angel jerked awake, sitting up as his hand reached under his pillow.

"What?" He called angrily, still sleepy.

"Wake up call," the male voice on the other side chuckled and Nicole remembered it as belonging to T-Bone.

"Alright," Angel replied groggily rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, yawning. Memories of last night pushed into his brain, one of them being that he asked T-Bone for a wake up call at 7am. He wanted to be on the road by 8am. What a stupid fucking idea that was. Stumbling sleepily out of bed Angel rubbed his eyes again declaring he needed to piss. Whilst in the bathroom, Nicole lifted the pillow he'd slept on, curious as to what he was reaching for. She gasped when she saw a gun.

Once ready for the day, they headed to the main bar area which was practically deserted at this time in the morning, thus seemed much larger than last night. T-Bone was sat with another man at one of the tables. Last night he'd looked average build but in the light of morning and sitting in an empty space, Nicole decided he was larger than he first seemed.

He caught Angels eye and motioned for him to come over with a motion of his fingers.

"Grab us a coffee?" Angel asked, placing a hand at the base of her spine gently pushing her to the small kitchenette.

Finding mugs and figuring out how the damn percolator worked led Nicole to stay in the kitchen while the guys talked. She could hear their voices and the odd word but didn't know what they actually saying. The tones she could pick up changed as their conversation went on. It started off polite then moved to short, almost snappy. Perhaps even accusatory?

as Nicole left the kitchenette area with a mug of coffee in each hand, Angel nearly bumped into her. She stopped in time sloshing some coffee over her hands.

"Put it on a to go mug, we're leaving," he told her.

Nicole retreated back and took a few mouthfuls of the hot liquid slurping it from her hands and followed Angel outside. No way was she going to spend more time looking for travel mugs.

Angel was already on his bike and helmet on. He thrust her helmet into her chest with a grumbled "Hurry up".

She wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't want to risk getting her ear chewed off so put the helmet on as quick as she could and settled herself on the back of his bike. He pulled off faster than she was used and she let out a squeak, wrapping her arms together around his slim waist. He rode fast, the scenearu normally passed at a pleasant pace that she could take it in, but now the buildings cars and land they passed was a mass blur of colours.

They stopped at a gas station that had a small diner right next door. Nicole didn't want to sit down again but at least the seat would be more cushioned than the one on the bike.

When their orders came they ate in silence. There were a group of school kids taking up most of the other seats, being loud. They got louder and as Angel stole glances towards the growing noise, it became apparent of the reason for the ruckus. Sitting in a small corner booth on his own, was an overweight kid. The others were stealing his fries, dipping it in sauce and trying to force feed him. From where he was sitting across the room Angel could see the pink and tear stained cheeks of the kid being bullied. He shouldn't get involved, it wasn't his kid but it bought back memories. Memories that he didn't want anyone else to have.

Angel stood and Nicole startled.

"Where are you going? Angel, they're just kids!" She hissed after him. She stood too, ready to run if needed when he punched some kid in the nose.

Angel was tall, especially to a bunch of pre-teenkids. He placed his ring clad hands palm down on the table. The noise emitting from the kids instantly stopped.

"Hey, pineapple top," He spoke low to a boy who had his hair shaved apart from a large tuft on the top, looking like a pineapple. The boy inhaled sharply, cowering back in his seat at the intense glare he was receiving. "Leave my friend alone, okay?"

"Your-your friend?" The little boy repeated.

"That's right, _ese_, my friend. And my other friends will beat the snot out of you if you do this shit again, _comprende_?"

The little boy nodded emphatically. Angel stood, giving the bully some room as it looked like he was out to pee his little pants. Angel picked up the bullied boys food tray. He too looked like he was going to shit himself before Angel gave him a small smile and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, join us."

Nicole watched the interaction with interest, and slid slowly back into her seat as Angel returned with the bullied boy wiping away his tears and snot from his face with his sleeve.

"This is Charlie, Charlie this is Nicole. " Angel introduced, as the boy sat at the table with a small wave to Nicole which she reciprocated.

A little while later Angel let Charlie sit on his bike and took a picture, whilst the other kids looked on. One of the other kids asked if they could have a seat and Angel growled at him.

"That was sweet." Nicole said to him.

"Anyone would've done the same thing," Angel shrugged it off, tossing the helmet to Nicole. "Last leg." He winked at her.

The desert scenery turned into more lush greens as they neared the outskirts of the city. Streets were lined were shops, mainly boarded up with teenagers hanging around outside smoking cigarettes. Angel seemed lost - he was hesitant at stop signs as to which way to go and she was sure they'd passed the yellow painted flower shop at least twice. He eventually pulled away from the city and up a hill to an industrial warehouse to slipped away for a moment and made a call to get more of an exact location as to where they were supposed to be. The phone call didn't seem to be going too good as his voice rose and he paced quicker, arm making wide gestures.

The bikes were on them so fast neither of them had time to react before a spray of bullets hit the ground right next to Angel's feet. He dodged and ran behind a corner. Nicole ducked off to the side and hid behind a dumpster, out of sight. She had the gun Alvarez gave her but Angel didn't have anything on him. His gun was on the bike which coincidentally now had a few extra bullet holes than it did beforee.

"Spread out!" A man's voice called and Nicole remained in her crouched position and went round the back of the warehouse towards the same direction she'd last seen Angel. She came across an access ladder and jumped up to climb it to the roof. Slinking on the roof she could survey the area and saw only three men, guns drawn and looking for them. One of them was walking down the side of the building she was on top of and she saw Angel down below, watching from behind a corner as the unsuspecting asilant walked towards him. Angel grabbed the guy his arm going round his neck and held it there until Nicole saw his victim slump to the floor. She managed to catch his eye and he made a gesture to her but she wasn't sure what he meant. She shrugged her shoulders dramatically. She saw him sag his shoulders and huff before he repeated the motion.

"On the roof!" A man shouted from below and Nicole's head turned to the sound, cursing to herself that she hadn't kept herself properly hidden. She took off running and made a leap across a small gap to another building. She kept running leaping, climbing - if she wasn't being chased she would've enjoyed it. The gun's cold steel against the skin of her lower back was a constant reminder that it was there, and if she knew how to use it she would've pulled it out at the first signs of danger.

She soon became lost in the maze of warehouses on the industrial unit but on realisation shewasn't being chased she felt relieved. Catching her breath and listening for footsteps, when she heard none her relief soon turned to fear as she thought of Angel. Walking around some more she eventually came on sounds of a struggle and saw victim number two on the floor at Angel's feet, a bloodied pipe in his hand.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and smeared blood on his face. "We gotta go," he said breathlessly.

"What about the last guy?"

"You fucking deaf? We're leaving!"

A bit put out by his comment she followed wearily behind him. Turning a corner Angel stopped abruptly holding his hands up in surrender. On instinct, Nicole did the same. Her eyes widened as she recognised the man with the gun in angel's face.

"T-Bone." Angel grimaced, clenching his jaw.

"Not here to hurt you, brother. This thing with the Cartel, it needs to end before it gets going."

"You know that's not gonna happen. It was voted-"

"I don't fucking care! I've seen this shit before. Yeah you make big money but soon after bodies start dropping. Friends, brothers, families, kids - Cartel don't care. Let's end this. Now."

T-Bones mistake was aiming his gun at Nicole, as Angel took the opening to tackle him to the ground. As the two wrestled Nicole watched on hopelessly as they rolled towards some scaffolding left over from building renovations - Nicole recognised it as she'd scaled it earlier and it didn't feel safe.

T-Bone was winning the fist fight as he had Angel on the ground landing punches to his face. Nicole looked around for a weapon and pulled the gun from her waistband. She aimed it at the two men ordering them to stop. The roles had reversed and now Angel was on top, pounding th eother man's face who was still trying to get him to stop the Cartel partnership.

Nicole's finger found the trigger, and the shot fired into the scaffold pole just above T-Bones head. Both men stopped anad looked to her in shock. She fired off another shot, the bullet more or less going in the same place as the last one and as both men's eyes were trained on her they didn't realised the scaffolding was falling - tools, wood and buckets of paint fell in slow motion from the top and in the last few seconds Angel managed to scramble out of the way, mostly.

T-Bone was pinned to the ground by a pole in his thigh, a piece of wood through his side and a paint bucket on his chest. He coughed up blood screaming in pain. Angel laid a few feet away clutching his shoulder that was in agony and trying to pull himself up and out the way. Nicole threw the gun away and helped Angel stand listening to horrible gurgling coming from T-Bone. He wouldn't make it even if they called an ambulance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Shooting a gun? You could've killed me! Or yourself!" Angel admonished when he had managed to stand up.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"_El Diablo, _it worked she says - barely! You point a gun near me again I'll chop your hands off, _comprende_?"

Everything went blurry as tears welled up in Nicole's eyes. She screwed her eyes shut as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I was just trying to help!"

Angel sighed and started to apologise, Nicole's tears dissipating as she listened to his smooth voice. He started stumbling on his words, slurring slightly and then he swayed on his feet before he hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole ripped open the brown paper bag into a makeshift plate for her burger placing it on the bed which she sat cross legged on. Angel was lying on his side on the bed, already tucking into some fries and flicking through the channels on the tiny tv.

Nicole bit into her burger, eyeing the tall man lying on the bed next to her.

"That's not good for your digestive system," She noted.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled around more fries. "Hey, new season of Brooklyn Nine Nine's on, you like it?"

"I've never seen it."

They ate in silence, Angel laughing occasionally at Jake Peralta's jokes. The motel room was nice, if not a little small.

Earlier that afternoon, after Angel had regained consciousness and Nicole had stopped asking if he was okay, Nicole had rented a flat bed truck and helped Angel with his one good arm push his bike onto the back. No way was Angel's shoulder going to be strong enough to ride a bike for a few days. He'd made a call to Bishop and they had agreed that the guys would head out to meet Angel and Nicole. A member of their own MC had tried to kill another and they needed to travel in a larger group. They'd agreed to meet in San Francisco, at perhaps the most random location ever - Nicole's mother's house. Angel's face had contorted in utter confusion for a few seconds at her suggestion. After Nicole further advised that absolutely nobody in the MC community - or the cartel - knew where Nicole's mother lived, it was the safest location within reasonable distance.

One episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine later and Nicole was carefully reading the instructions on how to use the antibacterial was wipe to properly clean Angel's wound. It was terribly bruised and swollen, with a long cut that thankfully wasn't too deep. It looked like a bit of a scaffolding pole had caught him.

When the wipe hit Angel's skin he jumped and screamed. Nicole would later say he screamed like a girl but Angel would maintain he didn't scream, more of a surprised sound and sounded like a man. A manly man. After minutes of Angel squirming and dodging the stinging wipe Nicole got pissed off. She was tired, dirty, had greasy hair and desperately needed to get off her feet. Angel acting like a seven year old pushed her over the edge.

She pushed him on his back on the bed and knelt on him, one knee on his chest the other on his good shoulder. He complained some more, and if he could've tossed her off him he didn't attempt it. He swore and mumbled in Spanish as Nicole wiped the dirt and blood from the wound. It took seconds. Angel would maintain it was at least ten minutes.

"There." Nicole finished off with some tape on a gauze she'd fit perfectly over his shoulder. If he carried on being a baby she'd really enjoy ripping the tape off him tomorrow morning. She moved her knee off his good shoulder and his large warm hand found her jean clad thigh.

"Thanks, Mami." He said softly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, drooped slightly before with exhaustion now through lust. Angel was shirtless, bathed in orange motel light that complimented his naturally tanned skin. His dark hair was messy, almost fluffy, his tattoos dancing.

Nicole leant over him, her hair that normally lived in a tight bun had been let loose and framed her face. The orange motel light danced on one side of her face highlighting the sparkle in her eyes, and the smudge of dirt on her cheek. Angel smirked when he noticed it. He licked his thumb and wiped it off her face, smile widening when she blushed when he told her what he was doing. His thumb continued to brush her cheek despite the mark being gone now. His other hand ventured to the back of her head and he both felt and saw her body relax as his fingertips brushed her scalp.

Nicole closed her eyes. A couple of nights of broken sleep and his warm hand on her head was melting her. She sighed in contentment, Angels eyes fixed on her parted lips. With his good arm he gently pulled her down closer to him - before he realised she was rocking her hips on his chest. He looked to her for an answer but saw her eyes still closed, head tilted back, lips parted further. He took a stab in the dark and increased the pressure on her scalp. She grinded on him harder, a small moan escaping. It was turning him on so he let her do her thing and somehow she ended up grinding on his thigh with wanton, her hair knitted around his fingers mouths dangerously close but not touching.

"Angel," she breathed and he felt her hips shudder on his thigh. Her eyes opened and her blush returned as the realisation of what just happened hit her. It hit him too and he realised his cock was straining against the denim of his jeans. The blush on her cheeks told him it wasn't the moment to ask for help in his release.

"You okay?" He asked.

She smiled shyly and laid on his chest turning her face away. "Yeah." She mumbled.

Nicole soon learnt that Angel was restless. Especially when not driving. He would constantly play with the radio, shift in his seat and drum his fingers on his leg when he wasn't talking or asking Nicole questions. Nicole didn't like to answer questions much, so he babbled on about this and that.

They stopped at a red light as a large 18 wheeler truck rolled across their view on the intersection. It was a Durex truck. A few seconds later, a Pampers truck rolled by, a blonde haired blue eyed baby grinning tooth lessly on the twenty foot container.

Angel and Nicole turned their heads to look at each other and smirked.

"Do you want kids?" he asked. Again with the questions.

"I, uh, I'm not sure." Nicole squirmed a little in her seat, scratching the back of her neck and eyes flitting around her surroundings for something she could change the subject to.

"I want one. Just one. I will make him - or her - my entire world. Give them everything, love them, support them in whatever they wanted to do. Artist, teacher, shit even if they want to work at Taco Bell for the rest of their lives, I don't care. I'll support 'em, and love 'em, and I'll make sure they know it, every damn day."

That wasn't what she expected from him. She stared at him, and felt herself soften and warm to him. So far she'd only seen the tough and fun loving side of him - riding a bike, shooting a gun, drinking beer and shots with his friends. Now he was hurt, vulnerable, talking about kids. With what transpired between them the previous night, she had felt vulnerable but now that he was doing the same, it evened the playing field.


	6. Chapter 6

They stopped at a gas station that had a small diner right next door. Nicole didn't want to sit down again after driving for a few hours but at least she could stretch her legs out more.

When their orders came they ate in silence. There were a group of loud school kids taking up most of the other seats in the diner. Obviously a local school was fairly close by. They got louder and as Angel stole glances towards the growing noise, it became apparent of the reason for the ruckus. Sitting in a small corner booth, on his own, was an overweight kid. The others were nicking his fries, dipping it in sauce and poking him, covering his white polo shirt in dots of red. Now, they had sacrificed their own lunch and were throwing fries and chunks of chicken nuggets or burgers at where he was sitting across the room Angel could see the pink and tear stained cheeks of the kid being bullied. He shouldn't get involved, it wasn't his kid and it wasn't his place but it brought back memories. Memories that he didn't want anyone else to have.

Angel stood without a warning and Nicole startled.

"Where are you going? Angel, they're just kids!" She hissed after him. She stood too, ready to run if needed when he punched some kid in the nose.

Angel was tall, but especially so to a bunch of adolescents. He placed his ring clad hands palm down on the table with more force than necessary. The noise of the metal hitting the cheap plastic instantly caused the kids to stop. For the first time since their arrival, there was silence.

"Hey, pineapple top," He spoke low to a boy who had his hair shaved apart from a large tuft on the top, looking like a pineapple. The boy inhaled sharply, cowering back in his seat at the intense glare. He glanced sideways to his friends who were slowly backing up. He pointed to his chest and mouthed, "Me?"

"Yeah, you, leave my friend alone, okay?"

"Your-your friend?" The little boy repeated.

"That's right, _ese_, my friend. And my other _friends _will beat the snot out of you if you do this shit again, comprende?"

Pineapple Top nodded emphatically. Angel stood and picked up the bullied boys tray. He looked like he was going to shit himself before Angel gave him a small smile and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, sit with us."

Nicole watched the interaction with interest, and slid slowly back into her seat when Angel returned with the little boy in tow.

"This is Charlie, Charlie this is Nicole. " Angel introduced, as the boy sat at the table with a small wave to Nicole which she reciprocated.

"That was so sweet." Nicole said to him a little later after Angel let charlie sit on his bike, still in situ at the back of their rental. Angel let Charlie take a couple of pictures, whilst the other kids looked on. One of the other kids asked for a seat and Angel growled at him.

"Anyone would've done the same thing," Angel shrugged it off, then winced at the pain in his shoulder.

"You wanna take a walk?" Nicole blurted out, blushing lightly as Angel looked at her. "Just to the swings and back? I need to stretch my legs."

Angel eyes the small swing set and see saw a few hundred yards away. He surveyed the area and nodded.

"Yeah, we could rest for five minutes."

Truth was, he was worried if the cartel or someone rolle dup on them he wouldn't be able to do anything with one functional arm. Nicole couldn't shoot for shit - she could hide and climb - but they were in a vast open area of flat land. They got comfortable on the swings swaying lightly in the breeze.

"My Ma used to take me and brother to a park like this after school, we'd wait for Pops to swing by after work. I jumped off a swing one time and ran to meet him. Only I'd forgot about my little brother on the swing next to me."

"Oh no." Nicole winced, sensing where the story was going.

"I walked by and he kicked me in the chin. Knocked me out cold for like two minutes. EZ - my brother - he was crying and panicking, he's only four so he thinks I'm dead or something. I came round with my Ma holding me, Pops is there comforting EZ. I was hoping I'd have a cool scar or something, but nope." he laughed softly.

When she sensed that was the end of the story, she asked him, "So, even though you were the one out cold your Dad was there for your brother?"

"Yeah." Angel nodded, quite liking the fact she'd picked up so easily on that story.

"And your brother's in prison?"

"Yeah." Another one word answer and nod from Angel.

"Have you been to prison?"

"Few times, couple of months at a time. It's the life, y'know?" He pinched the leather of his kutte in between his thumb and forefinger.

"So, your brother is a member too?"

Angel laughed. "God no! He's the golden boy, a good boy, he'll never wear a kutte. He was supposed to go to Stamford - or something - full scholarship. Trophy high school girlfriend. He fucked up." Angel paused for the longest time, an almost awkward silence descending between them. "I fucked up." He got a distant look in his eye and all Nicole could do was reach out and touch his bare arm with her fingertips.

"We should go."

They hit the road again, and got stuck in major traffic. Apparently, there was some sort of music festival on at the weekend and the roads were gridlocked with trucks, tour buses and tourists. Angel was back to his usual self of playing with the radio, pulling faces at the kid in the car behind them, reaching out the window to pet the St Bernard dog in the car next to them. In between all that he poked and prodded Nicole about her life - growing up, family, friends, school. She didn't give much away and all he really knew was she was an only child with just a mother and grew up in San Francisco. He spoke more of his childhood, so much so he bet Nicole could write the unofficial Angel biography.

After another check in with Bishop and Alvarez, the traffic started moving again, but by now it was late and Nicole was exhausted from just sitting in the car all day. Looked like another motel for the night, which Nicole wasn't best pleased, mostLY due to the previous nights dry humping of Angel's thigh.

Their motel looked the same as the last one - the orange glow that seemed prevalent in all motels on the east coast was back. Angel couldn't believe the size of the bathtub and immediately called dibs on it and was in there now, singing badly.

Nicole was sat on the bed watching Brooklyn Nine Nine - Angel had gotten her hooked and she loved Rosa Diaz and how bad ass she was. She heard a large thud from the bathroom and when no other noise followed she called to Angel to ask if he was okay. When there was no answer she ran in to the bathroom without thinking - and was met with a naked Angel with his back to her.

"The fuck?" He startled and turned to her, Nicole throwing a hand over her eyes.

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry, there was a bang and I thought you'd fallen over!"

He laughed at her. "If you want to look you can, you don't have to make excuses."

"I'm not making-" she paused when she felt him step towards her."Are you still naked?"

"Hmm you want me to be?" He reached out his thumb and gently rubbed her bottom lip.

An electric bolt shot in between Nicole's thighs - something she'd never felt before, but read about in the cheesy romance novels she used to sneak in her school bag when she was thirteen. She exhaled and stepped forward, and she could smell the citrus bath foam he'd used. He leant down close to her and she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Keep your eyes closed," he spoke lowly in her ear and she felt his large hand on her hip.

Post-orgasm bliss Nicole lay on her back on the scratchy bed, looking up at the dirty ceiling - it looked like someone had a bottle of Coca Cola and threw it up to the roof. Angel was asleep - or at least very close to it. In just his black boxers he was on his back also, having had his bandage changed and some painkillers, his stomach rising and falling less and less as he drifted deeper into sleep. The bulge in his boxers remained, although now not as pronounced as it had been.

God, he had made her feel so good and she wanted to return the favour but she hadn't had that much experience and she wanted to make him feel as good as she did. He asked her to change his bandage, sensing her uneasiness. Whilst she felt very safe and comfortable with him and thankful for him moving the situation in a different direction, she also felt a little frustrated with herself.

"Can't sleep?" his voice broke her reverie. How long had she been awake? Had she slept at all?

She shook her head no.

"Hungry?"

"Uh, no." she shook her head again, thinking it was a slightly odd question. She felt his wet lips against her neck, light pressure followed by a tongue dangerously close to her ear.

"I am." He growled in her ear and she'd never felt so desired by hearing those two words. Her legs opened as he moved down the bed, lifting one leg over his shoulder.

"Your shoulder!" she blurted, the only coherent thought in her mind right now. His reply was a growl and a nip at the silky flesh of her inner thigh, earning a giggle from her.

Nicole finally did sleep, only to be woken by the vibration of a phone against the wooden nightstand which Angel answered. It was Bishop, wanting another check in. All Nicole could focus on was the bulge in Angel's underwear that returned.

Carpe Diem.

She reached out her warm hand and laid it over him.

He tensed then relaxed, glaring then smirking at her as he continued his conversation with Bishop without missing a beat. When he hung up he let her explore. She was rubbing him gently and it was almost torture feeling himself straining against the cotton of his boxers but fuck if she didn't look sexy with bed hair and a hunger in her eyes. He let her take the lead, giving her words of praise and encouragement and when she freed him out his boxers he thought it was the best moment of his life. Until she took him in her mouth. Hands fisted the scratchy sheets so he didn't explode in her mouth like a teenage boy. She moved up and down on him, and when she started playing with his balls he lost his restraint, spilling all over her hand and his own stomach.

"What're you doing to me?" he breathed, twirling a rogue curl of her hair around his finger.

"You alright, Querida?"

Nicole nodded and mumbled a "Uh huh."

"You sure? Because you squeeze that steering wheel any tighter it's going to burst and you look like you're about to puke."

She gave him a smile. "Sorry."

"Hey, what's up? You don't have to apologise to me." He spoke softly leaning over and gently stroked her upper arm.

"My _Maman _is," her throat went dry. "There's a few things I need to tell you about her. She's got severe agoraphobia and she hasn't left the house in ten years. She's very nervous. About everything. Please don't mention you ride a motorcycle, she'll have a brain aneurism. And hide the fact you got hurt, because she will have an anxiety attack. And, it was also be helpful if you kind of hid your affections whilst we're there." Nicole ended quietly not daring to look at him.

There was a deafening pause. "I'm not gonna hide who I am and what I do - I'm not taking this off." His fingers pinched the soft leather of his kutte.

"No no no, I wouldn't ask you to do that - it's more of _who _you are not what you do. Your heritage...your lineage."

"Your mother won't like me because my skin's a bit darker than hers? She's racist?"

"No." Nicole quickly dispersed that notion. "She's not. She believes in equality - colour and gender - but she's still very old school in other briefs. She doesn't like...interracial couples."

Nicole had spoken the last words so quietly she wasn't sure she had spoken hem at all. And Angel wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

She heard him scoff and he turned away from her looking out the window. "Shit." He had so much swirling through his mind that's all he could say.

"Please Angel this is hard for me to put into words, I don't want to hurt you that's the last thing I want-"

"Oh that's bullshit!" He shouted and Nicole flinched. She wasn't used to raised voices and confrontation.

"I'm sorry," Nicole said quietly and a few moments later she pulled up outside a three storey house. "We're here."

The engine cut off and Nicole wiped away a tear that formed in her eye discreetly.

"You know what? Maybe I should get a motel room," Angel started. "I'll be out your hair, the Club and this whole Intel bullshit will be gone and you go inside and play happy families okay?"

"No." Nicole replied emphatically. "Your wound needs cleaning and you're not good at that. I said I'd see this job to completion and I will. Can you give me time with her first? Grab a cigarette and stretch your legs, take a walk down the street."

She got out and he followed stopping at the front of the truck with his cigarette. She walked up a few steps to a grey door and knocked lightly. The house Nicole stood in front was various shades of grey and the windows were covered from the inside with old newspapers which had turned yellow in the sun.

Finishing his cigarette he took Nicole's advice and strolled slowly down the slight hill, admiring the different colours of the houses. A lady running with a dog passed him but that was the only other life he saw. He crossed the street walking slowly back and then crossed back to the rental car.

The door opened and Nicole called his name. He headed up the steps, squeezing through the small gap in the door. Inside, the hallway was surprisingly bright. The walls were a bright white, the carpet an off beige.

"Can you take your boots off please?" Nicole asked pointing to a small mat that housed Nicole's shoes and a pair of slippers that looked unworn. Angel toed off his boots as asked.

Angel followed down the white hallway, a room to the left, a room to the right and stairs ahead of him. He followed Nicole to the left leading to another white room with tall ceilings. Guessing it to be the living room he quickly scanned the sparse items - a large white leather corner couch, a wall mounted tv. There was something odd about the room - on top of how white it was despite the weird yellow tinged flow that came through the worn newspaper plastered to the windows. There were no paintings on the walls, no photographs, no colour, no signs of personal touches of the houses occupants. No ornaments from holidays no hideous items made from clay by a child that a mother couldn't throw away.

Through the large archway into the kitchen the decor was the same. The cabinets were white gloss, white marble top. The fridge and appliances were silver offering the only splash of colour.

In a sharp contrast an older woman stood in the kitchen, in front of the sink. The kitchen held a large window which tooo up nearly the whole of the wall lending a view into a lush green garden.

The woman turned as Nicole entered. She was. dressed in a black neck roll top, and black Capri cotton trousers. Black velvet ballerina pumps adorned her feet. Dark hair spattered with grey pulled into a tight and neat bun. It was like looking at Nicole thirty years in the future.

"_Maman,_ _c'est_ Angel, {this is Angel} Angel this is my mother Selina."

Selina's eyes held uncertainty and apprehension at the large man in her kitchen. He was so tall she had to tilt her head back to see him from the odd coloured socks he wore (one light grey one black - oh dear what kind of person wore odd socks!) to his jet black hair that was slicked back with hair gel or sweat. The red plaid on his shirt was an unwelcome bright distraction and the tattoos on his arms - Oh he'd never be able to get a decent job with those! They looked untidy, dotted up and down his arms.

"Good to meet you Selina," Angel held out his hand and Selina registered the chunky silver rings before she barely took hold of it. She lightly took his hand and gave him a purses lip smile before erecoiling her hand in a fist and holding it against her chest, glancing at Nicole.

"Angel _passera_ _la nuit dans ma chambre_. {Angel will be staying the night in my bedroom}. _il est blessé. Je vais dormir dans ta chambre. {_he is hurt. I will sleep in your room}"

Nicole had said her mother was French, but had no idea Nicole spoke fluently in that language. It was the language of love and although he had no idea what she was saying it was damn sexy.

Selina merely nodded and turned to leave the kitchen through true back door which led into the garden.

"Follow me. You can have my room I'll bunk with _maman_."

Angel followed silently, back though the white living room and hallway and up a flight of stairs into a bedroom. The decor remained the same. The bedroom had minimal furnishings - a decent double bed, a dressing table and a dresser drawer unit. The dressing table held minimal bottles of lotions and potions and still nothing on the walls except white. Nicole must've bought their bags up whilst he was taking a walk because their belongings were waiting on the bed.

"Here you go." Nicole stood in the middle of the room turning slowly wringing her hands in nervousness. "Make yourself comfortable. You can nap if you want, _Maman_ doesn't eat till nine. Oh! We need to clean your wound." She turned to unzip the black backpack Mae had given her and took out the medical kit.

"This your room? You grew up here?" It was a statement but his tone made it sound like a question.

"I did. Sit."

He complied and when he sat down on the soft bed, that nap Nicole suggested sounded good. He took off his top as Nicole sorted out the new bandage.

Angel bit his lip not sure what to say. Selina was skittish, if not a little odd, as was the house. T looked like a show house. He couldn't imagine growing up in a place that lacked so much colour. It made him want to draw all over the pristine walls. But it did help to explain Nicole a little better, put her into perspective.

"There's no more gloves left. My hands are clean, so it's okay," she gently picked off the current bandage.

"Your Mama she's - difficult?" He trod lightly. He was still pissed at what she had told him in the car but after being here for less than ten minutes he sort of sympathised with Nicole. Growing up here, no emotion, no personal touches, what was it like bringing friends over? Growing up with just a mother who held strict and somewhat confusing views?

"No." Nicole huffed throwing the bandage in the bin. "She's- yes she's difficult for strangers to navigate, I suppose."

"And for you?"

"I'm an experienced driver." She gently wiped the skin that was healing to clean it. Angel caught her eyes asking her to elaborate with his own. "My Papa died when I was a few months old in a house fire. He got me and _Maman_ out, bit he didn't make it. That's why there aren't a lot of memories around here. We lost everything. _Maman_ lost everything. She's been so scared of losing anything again, so she chose not to have anything to begin with."

"She has you," he smiled softly.

"Yeah. And she nearly lost me." She paused. "I'm sorry about earlier, in the car. It's hard." She confessed. She had a defeated look in her eyes. Angel realised that her eyes held her true feelings. When she had trouble putting into words her emotions, her ocean eyes held the answer.

"It's okay." He stroked her arm gently as she peeled the sticky part off the new bandage and placed it over his wounded shoulder.

Nicole paused and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I wish I could tell my thirteen year old self that one day I'd have a guy in my bedroom. Or, just another person."

"You never had anyone up in here?" He asked looking around. "No girly sleepovers?"

Nicole shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"Uhm, did you meet my _Maman_?"

"Fair point. Ow!" Angel flinched holding his wounded shoulder. "_Dios, _mami! Ease up, on me, huh?" He said dramatically.

"Oh, I barely touched you." She smirked.

His hands palmed each of her ass cheek, bringing her forward. "Can I touch you?" He asked, lifting up the hem of her t-shirt and kissing the flesh exposed. She gave a light giggle as his bearded face rubbed against the sensitive flesh. His hands stroked and gently squeezed the denim covering her ass and thighs, as his mouth placed open wet kisses on her hip and stomach. Her hands went to the back of his neck , thumbs stroking his hair. His fingers popped open the button on her jeans.

"She's right downstairs." Nicole feebily noted.

"Hmmm, exactly, downstairs. Not like she's in the room." The sound of the zipper of her jeans stopped her from answering. Her jeans were pushed to her knees, Angels nose pressed against her core and she heard him inhale. "Aye, Mami, what're you doing to me?" she heard him ask himself.

"I-" She started to reply, not aware it was a rhetorical question. He bit her hip, stopping her words, then licked to soothe. Her fingers ran through his hair as his fingers hooked the elasticated waistband Of her panties, pulling them down quickly. She gasped as the cool room air hit her sensitive pussy. His nose nudged against her clit. She let out a heavy groan and moved her hips to expose herself more to him, pushed his face further into her. his tongue licked her labia, around her entrance. He pulled away, laid back on the bed slowly, bringing her forward with him.

"C'mere, sit on my face."

"What?" She asked, shocked. "You won't be able to breathe." Before Angel she'd only received oral once and during the activity she hadn't sat on the guys face. What was he thinking?

"Then it'll be a hell of a way to die," He chuckled. "Come on, closer, that's it." He coaxed gently, running feather light touches on her skin to calm the apprehension within her.

Second slayer, Nicole was sat on Angel's face as requested and she was so thankful she was out of the line of sight from the mirror because she didn't want to see how ridiculous she looked. She never thought of herself as sexy. She'd worn a red lacy lingerie set once for a guy she was casually seeing and had taken it off when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was too aware, too consumed with her movements during intimate moments that she didn't _live_ in the moment, making herself appear robotic and detached.

She perched gingerly above him as he grasped her with his large hands on her hips, tongue resuming the pattern from before. When his mouth encircled her clit she relaxed and sank down on him further. Thoughts of how she looked escaped her mind as she closed her eyes, his facial hair giving her delicious friction.

"Oh my God." She breathed. "That's so good."

He moaned and she started slowly grinding into his face. She felt something hot and wet dip into her entrance and she realised it was his tongue. She wasn't even aware that was a thing.

"I'm cumming!" she said quietly, trying to not make any noise. Her mouth dropped open, breathing coming out hard and fast, as her orgasm started as a small flutter in the pit of her stomach.


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I have made the decision to move my fan fiction to . From now on, future chapters will only be available via . The chapters already published will NOT be removed.

NO NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED ON THIS SITE.

Please go to fanficwramblings

Chapter 7 has been posted on .

Thanks for your support, and I hope to see you on and engage with you all more.


End file.
